


No trust remains

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry has a backbone, Gen, Iris is a hypocrite, Not for Iris or WestAllen fans, Or Nora West-Allen fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Barry stands his ground against Iris in 5x19 and calls her out on her hypocrisy. Not for Iris or WestAllen fans.





	No trust remains

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Flash or anything else you may recognize
> 
> After seeing the sneak peek from 5x19, I feel the need to rip Iris a new one. The lady never learns.
> 
> Also, thank you to Phillipe363 as his ""Consequences for Iris" gave me inspiration for this.

"You took our daughter back to the future?" Iris asked Barry in stunned disbelief.

"I had no choice." Barry sighed.

"I?" Iris questioned, "It's we. She's our daughter, Barry. Not just yours."

"Yeah."

"But you left her there anyway?" Iris asked in an angry tone.

"I can't trust her anymore, Iris." Barry said, "That puts all of us in danger."

"That's how you feel, Barry." Iris said, "How about asking how I feel?"

"I didn't think I had to!" Barry exploded.

"Of course you didn't! Of course you didn't, Barry!" Iris said angrily as she started walking away, "You always see things one way, and damn what I think!"

"Isn't that what you have done every time?" Barry snarled and Iris froze in her tracks.

She slowly turned around, the shock and hurt in her eyes visible, "What?"

"You have always seen things one way and damned what I think!" Barry accused rightfully, "You have never asked me how I feel. Breaking off the engagement by showing off your ringless finger. Taking me to therapy when you know I hate shrinks."

"And what about you?" Iris snarled, "Flashpoint? Going into the Speed Force and leaving me behind?"

"Of course your feelings are more important than the fate of the entire world." Barry said sarcastically and Iris' eyes widened in horror at his tone, "As for Flashpoint, it doesn't make me a hypocrite for being angry at Nora. And you think it was easy for me, seeing Nora begging for forgiveness, knowing it might be the last time I see her?"

"What about the last time I see her, Barry?" Iris said with tears in her eyes, "I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye!"

"DAMN IT IRIS! SHE LIED TO US FOR MONTHS!"

"AND SHE EXPLAINED WHY!"

"THAT SHE WAS WORKING WITH THAWNE?" Barry roared, "He murdered my mother and my father went to prison for a crime he had never committed. The only reason I didn't lose my sanity was Joe. I could understand Nora working with him originally. But going back to him multiple times even after knowing what he had done? I cannot trust her after that."

With that, Barry walked past Iris, leaving her to her thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> The only thing on which I agree with Iris is the goodbye thing. Counting that out, her arguments are totally hypocritical.
> 
> As for why Barry is not a hypocrite in spite of Flashpoint, imagine this- your parents used to be drug addicts for a time but eventually realized how bad it was and stopped. They never touched a drug again. Then you start doing drugs and they tell you not to because they know it's a mistake. It is not hypocrisy. It is a lesson learnt from experience. So that makes them very qualified to lecture you over the same mistakes.
> 
> A guest said this in his review for "Consequences for Iris" by Phillipe363- "Barry's going to end up apologizing despite's the fact that he isn't in the wrong, that's how it's been going this season the ones in the right are seen as assholes and vilified: Sherlouqe exposes Nora and is shat on by everyone (even fucking Iris who complained "he should've told them sooner" when she herself told him to stop investigating her because she has blind faith in the kid who while is biologically her child might as well be stranger because she knows next to nothing about her), Barry saves Cisco whining ass from being eaten by King Shark but is chewed because he didn't offer him the "choice" of taking the cure which he later breaks down before the will of the writers and apologizes, Nora apologies for being rightfully angry over having her powers dampened and being lied to her entire life (she didn't even know her father was the Flash) it doesn't matter if this is past Iris she still wholeheartedly agrees with what her future self had done under the delusion that it was to "protect her" and finally Nora apologizes to Iris for brushing off her attempts at bonding while their was a fucking meta-human serial killer on the loose (the same guy who crippled Nora and nearly caused Barry to become a murderer in response to it). So yeah Barry's going to apologize and if he doesn't I'll be surprised as hell."
> 
> This statement is the sad truth. And that is why this season of Flash is so frustrating. Unlike Season 5 of Arrow (which made some really bad mistakes but was still amazing and a return to form for the show in my opinion), Season 5 of Flash is just repeating the exact same mistakes Season 4 did. I have lost hope for the Arrowverse now.
> 
> Now my headcannon for Flash is- Barry rejects Iris at Season 2's end and gets with Caitlin instead while not creating Flashpoint. The horrible seasons of Flash do not happen.
> 
> My headcannon for Arrow is- Oliver stops Adrian from killing himself and imprisons him and his cohorts while he and his team continue fighting the good fight. The show is a mess after that. Even Season 7, in spite of some good things, is a huge mess. Better to end Arrow at its best episode.
> 
> I will still watch these seasons but from now on, I'm taking literally everything in them with a grain of salt.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
